The Scintillating Sinners - A series of Chicago stories
by MonumentForTheDead
Summary: What happens when a die-hard fan of Chicago comes across a list of themes for short fanfics involving your OTP? Get ready for sickly sweet fluff, smut, and stories that keep me awake at night! (Cover image poorly edited by myself xD)
1. Fire

**All right folks, it's me again! Writing some Chicago fics because I'm still not over how wonderful this musical is hahaha (I'll probably never will tho)**

 **So I was spending time on tumblr and I saw this post on a RP blog. It was a series of themes in which people had to send a letter and this letter corresponded to a theme, and the writer had to write something involving their OTP. As I am a sucker for Velma/Roxie I just had to do them! I got them all pretty much figured out and so far their being delightful to write ^^**

 **This series will be consisted of shorter than average fics (by my standard at least XD) and they'll be mainly fluffy, sometimes smutty, sometimes angsty, we're talking about Velma and Roxie here, guys, they'll be rough and there will be power struggles hehe**

 **So, without further ado, here's the first theme of the list, which is fire! So let's get started with a hot fic :3**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

" _C'mere"_ She whispered, clutching the blanket closer to herself, one hand outstretched, waiting for the girl to take it.

" _Just a minute"_ The brunet responded, rearranging the flaming logs in the fireplace with a poker, but the blonde was impatient. Velma felt Roxie's hand tug at her nightgown, pulling her away from the fire. She fell comfortably on the top of the several pillows they had scattered in front of the fireplace; a pleasant way to spend a free night, away from the usual stage and blinding lights.

" _It's cold"_ Roxie stated, throwing the blanket over Velma and quickly wrapping her arms and legs around her partner. Velma smiled, hugging Roxie back.

The blonde suddenly frowned in feeling how hot Velma actually was; must have been from staying that long in front of the fire. The brunet was feverish, her face flushed to a shade of pink and the thinnest layer of sweat adorned her brows, neck and chest.

" _Yeah, I guess it's pretty cold alright"_ Velma said absentmindedly sneaking closer to the girl, her blazing hands suddenly everywhere around her body. Roxie whimpered, moving away from her partner; just Velma's brief presence close to her was enough to make her start sweating, and she despised that. She threw away the blanket covering them as she watched the brunet move along towards her.

" _Don't try to escape me now"_ Velma whispered crawling the distance between them and managing to saddle Roxie in a swift move. The blonde huffed out of breath, beads of sweat already beginning to form on her pale skin. She protested.

" _It's too hot"_ She whined under the fiery woman who was now trailing a row of fluttery and playful kisses along her jaw.

" _I think I can help you with that"_ She answered nonchalantly, unbuttoning the first few buttons of Roxie's pajamas, just enough to make her breath more easily. In a fluid move, she quickly bent forward, capturing the blonde's lips in a ruthless kiss. A kiss that said 'shut the hell up' but at the same time it invited her to enjoy the ride.

Roxie hummed between the kiss, glad to acquiesce and be quiet. She reveled in Velma's oh so plump and kissable lips, not entirely able to understand how it was possible that Velma's presence could actually be hotter than the raging fire before her. Her heavy lids parted ever so slightly, allowing her to capture a glimpse of the red light of the flames. She focused on Velma's closed eyelids and for a moment there was no difference from between the woman and the fire.

She closed her eyes shut again when she felt a flaming hand descend from her neck down to her left breast; scorching fingers squeezing her soft flesh until she gave out a moan of pure delight.

Who needs a fireplace when you have Velma Kelly?

* * *

 **Velma has molten lava running through her veins XD**


	2. To a Wonderful Night

**Second fic! This one centered on the theme "sharing a drink". They're drunk, they don't know what they're doing, and they're really happy, that's all you need to know hahaha**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

" _To a swell partnership!"_ She yelled, barely able to recognize her own voice.

" _A hell of a good one!"_ The blonde girl yelled back, raising a bottle of booze up high, almost spilling all the liquid in the process.

Velma Kelly laughed as she slammed and locked the door to her apartment, probably waking all the neighbors in the process; Roxie had tried to balance herself on top of her heels, but she had failed miserably, falling heavily on the couch. Her laugh matched the blonde's as she stared down at Roxie. She was elated, and she hadn't been feeling like this in a very long time.

" _It was the berries! I never thought I'd ever do something so grand!"_ Roxie sighed, gulping down at her half-spilled drink. She barely noticed when Velma joined her on the couch, so close their arms and knees touched.

" _I gotta admit it kid, it was pretty good… And we don't look half bad in those costumes you designed"_ Velma smirked, her speech coming out slower than she intended. She didn't even have the mind to realize she had taken a few more drinks than what she was used to. Which was pretty much, actually, but this night she didn't care; the world could be burning outside the building – tonight she was the center of the universe. Her and Roxie.

" _Yeah, you know…"_ Roxie leaned back on the couch, only to lean forward again and rest her elbows on her knees. Her high-pitched laugh sounded like a chirping bird on a Sunday morning, and it was oddly intoxicating. _"I probably wouldn't have done it without ya… So thanks I guess"_

Velma's eyes widened as she heard the awkward confession coming out of Roxie's lips; she stared at the girl for a second with an unintentional and very un-Velma like expression on her face, but she smirked anyway. You know what they said; the words spoken while drunk were once the thoughts of a sober mind… She laughed at the thought, which made the blonde laugh along even though she didn't even have a reason to laugh.

" _Well, let's drink to that"_ Roxie stated, reaching for the bottle of cheap hooch they had managed to buy at a speakeasy before heading to Velma's place. But before she could reach the bottle to her lips, the brunet snatched it from her hands, causing a considerable amount of liquor to pour freely on Roxie's chin and brand new show dress.

" _You bitch!"_ She yelled, trying to fetch the bottle again, but it was already out of her reach.

" _You've been drinking too much, kid. I don't wanna be the one to hold your hair away from your face as you vomit on my john"_ Velma retorted, holding the girl's wrists with one hand like they were twigs. She giggled; suddenly finding the sound of her own words very amusing.

" _C'mon, just one more sip!"_ Roxie whined, sloppily trying to fight against Velma's grasp, but none of them really mean it; soon they were both laughing again.

" _No! You shouldn't be allowed to drink that much"_

" _Neither should you!"_

" _Yeah, but I ain't the one whose chin and chest is dripping with booze, right?"_

Roxie stopped squirming against Velma's hands and looked down at her own clothes; the front of her sequined dress was drenched and she smelled like cheap whiskey, but that only made her laugh harder.

" _Shit, we wasted so much booze!"_

Velma looked down darkly at the blonde girl. She was the image of self-decay; messy blonde hair, smudged make-up and a glistening pair of lips that laughed until the corner of her eyes got watery. The brunet wanted to throw her in the shower stall and demand her to put herself together. But a part of her wanted to play with Roxie like she was a rag doll.

" _We can still save some…"_

Velma breathed heavily, taking the blonde's arms securely in her hands and carelessly reaching towards the girl. Her tongue licked the alcohol off Roxie's chin, and descended towards her neck. In her drunken stupor Roxie could only laugh, welcoming that tongue that tickled her sensitive skin, and those lips that sucked the liquor from her flesh, followed by a set of teeth that nibbled on the column of her neck. The chirping laughter soon became low moans as soon as the hand that once held one of her arms now unceremoniously stroked between her legs, sending shots of electric sensation across her body.

Roxie tilted her head back. There couldn't be a better way to end her premiere night.

* * *

 **Can they at least once be classy and share a drink in a fancy place like behaved ladies? No, of course not. BAHAHAHA**


	3. Summer Morning

**Third fic! This theme was about "a moment's respite" and since it's hot where I live lately, I just had to make my girls suffer as well hahaha**

 **Seriously, I hate summer.**

 **By the way, this wasn't intended to be a song fic, but I was listening to Cole Porter the other day, and one thing led to another aaaand this happened.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Roxie relished the moments when she had the day to herself, without having to worry about rehearsals, costumes or composing new songs. The morning rose lazily to match the hot weather that made her want to fall down in a couch and stay there until she melted on the cushions. Her blonde hair still had the clippers on in order to mold it into her famous curls, which were wet and occasionally dripped on the back of her neck, pleasantly cooling her heated skin.

She sat on the armchair in the living room, flipping the pages of a fashion magazine, barely able to focus on it, since she just wanted to get back to her bed and sleep until noon, but her summer haze was broken by the sound of the gramophone being started. Cole Porter started to play as her partner approached her with a mug of coffee in her hands.

 _ **Since first you blew in like a boisterous breeze**_

 _ **I often have wondered, dear**_

 _ **Why gentlemen all seem to fall on their knees**_

 _ **The moment that you appear**_

 _ **You'll never win laurels because of your morals**_

 _ **But I'll tell you what you've got...**_

" _Haven't you woken up yet? Geez kid"_ The brunet rolled her eyes, handing her the mug and turning around towards the kitchen. Roxie smiled at the view.

Velma was wearing nothing but a two-pieced lacy black lingerie that hugged her forms and revealed her curves in ways almost blasphemous. Roxie knew her enough to know that, in a weather like this, Velma would be walking around the house completely naked if it wasn't for the windows and curtains that had been opened in order to cool the apartment. A slight breeze entered through the windows, but Roxie almost wished that they were closed. She blushed at the thought.

 _ **You've got that thing, you've got that thing**_

 _ **That thing that makes birds forget to sing**_

 _ **Yes, you've got that thing, that certain thing.**_

 _ **You've got that charm, that subtle charm**_

 _ **That makes young farmers desert the farm**_

 _ **'Cause you've got that thing, that certain thing.**_

Roxie decided to take a sip of the coffee the moment her eyes felt almost a little too heavy; caffeine never seemed to have much effect on her, as eyes still felt they weighted a ton. Apparently, the thoughts of a naked Velma Kelly walking around, along with the sound of Cole Porter singing from the gramophone made Roxie completely unaware that the real Velma was speaking with her. She groaned loudly, realizing that her partner was practically yelling at her in order to catch her attention.

The brunet huffed in annoyance as she grabbed a single apple from the fruit bowl. She was kind enough to ask what Roxie wanted for breakfast, and she was willing to prepare it if the girl wasn't so spaced out that morning. Well, she missed her chance. Screw her.

She returned to the living room, finding Roxie with her eyes half closed, curled in the armchair like a very lazy cat. The fashion magazine had fallen down on the floor. Velma almost pitied her, but she wasn't in the mood of letting the blonde go back to sleep. She threw the apple at her without thinking twice, making Roxie jump in surprise and almost spill the scorching coffee all over her skin.

" _Fuck you, Velma"_ The blonde mumbled, picking up the apple that landed in her lap. _"What kind of shitty breakfast is this anyway?"_

" _I asked you what you wanted to eat, you didn't answer me… You gotta eat healthy anyway. So shut up and eat your apple"_

 _ **You've got that thing, you've got that thing**_

 _ **That thing that makes vines prefer to cling**_

 _ **Yes, you've got that thing, that certain thing.**_

Roxie frowned at the brunet's usual tact; she herself didn't have anything with her apart from a large mug of coffee on her hands. She hated her hypocrisy.

" _Don't YOU gotta eat healthy too? A mug of coffee doesn't seem very healthy to me"_

Velma stopped for maybe a split second before approaching Roxie and taking the apple from her hands. She took a bite, almost aggressively, and gave it back to the blonde before landing lazily on the couch opposite to the armchair.

" _There, happy?"_ She asked nonchalantly after chewing and swallowing the chunk of fruit.

 _ **You've got what Adam craved when he**_

 _ **With love for Eve was tortured**_

 _ **She only had an apple tree**_

 _ **But you, you've got an orchard.**_

With that, Roxie was rendered silent, with no other argument apart from actually shutting up and eating her apple. Some long moments dragged by until Velma groaned in discomfort and reached for her back, unhooking her bra and tossing it away from her.

 _ **You've got those looks, those fatal looks**_

 _ **That make book censors enjoy their books**_

 _ **'Cause you've got that thing, that certain thing.**_

The blonde almost choked at the sight of Velma's bare breasts. Her still sleepy brain tried to figure how and why did that happen so suddenly and why did she have a semi-naked woman sprawled on the couch in front of her. But all her mind could focus now was on the heaving from Velma's breathing, that moved her breasts up and down rhythmically and how illegal it should be for someone to be so damn attractive. The fact that Velma was so utterly and completely shameless about that aided into making the vision even more surreal. Roxie had to blink several times to make sure she hadn't just fallen asleep and was now dreaming.

" _See something that you like?"_ Velma asked devilishly, raising an eyebrow at her partner, who looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights. The blonde just blushed furiously in response. _"C'mon, Rox… It's not like you've never seen them before"_

 _ **You've got that thing, you've got that thing**_

 _ **That thing that makes bees refuse to sting**_

 _ **Yes, you've got that thing, that certain thing.**_

She had seen them before. Innumerous times and in all different kinds of circumstances too; but it was always a surprise when Velma flashed herself like this, unceremoniously and without any kind of warning. The brunet's bare flesh was a sight of beauty, Roxie could never deny that, and it always made her breathless, even if she would never admit it.

" _Jesus, Velma, you don't have any kind of decency"_ Roxie looked away; her prudish tone just a cheap tactic to conceal the heat that crept along her face.

" _I can't do anything… I hate this goddamned weather"_ Velma groaned, rolling her head back and basking in the breeze.

" **Well… I love it** " Roxie thought, stealing another glance at her shameless and gorgeous partner.

 _ **You've got that thing, you've got that thing**_

 _ **That thing that makes birds forget to sing**_

 _ **Yes, you've got that thing, that certain thing…**_

* * *

 **Velma is such a charming asshole I just wanna slap her in the face and hug her after. XD**


	4. Beside You

**This one is dedicated to the wonderful time of "waking up", but more precisely, "waking up and lazing up on the bed until you're sleeping again" because it's just not funny when it's not done this way xD**

 **Velma likes to bask in the little details of life ^^**

 **Enjoy!**

 **P.S.: This is probably the shortest fic I've ever written, sorry for that! (Next fic will be longer, I promise!)**

 **Have some fluff to compensate:**

* * *

You always take your time to wake up; lazily, basking in all the sensations of it, like a delightful sin.

You open your eyes just briefly, but you quickly close them when the light coming through the thin curtains hits you. You breathe deeply; like you were drowning and just now you can take the necessary amount of air to fill your lungs. With the breath come all the other sensations you failed to feel until now.

The gentle heat from the morning sunlight which warms your bare shoulders, the soft pillow beneath your head that managed to adjust perfectly to you while you slept, your ruffled hair that gently covers part of your face. The sheets and the blanket that drape across your figure and warm your body maybe a little too much now, and cover the fact that underneath them, you're completely naked. The bed itself that seemed to get even cozier now in the morning, making you want to stay in it forever. You smile while you languidly turn your head to the side to catch a glimpse of her.

She looks delightfully peaceful; sleeping on her side, facing you. She's slightly curled up since the blanket is just covering her body from the waist down and she's as naked as you. You smile as you see her blonde hair draped gracefully across her face, moving briefly as she breathes; it's the only indication that you're not beside some Pre-Raphaelite painting.

You admire the way her fingers curl on top of the pillow; you marvel at the light touching her hair and shoulders, turning her into gold and porcelain. You barely can believe how someone can look that beautiful in the morning.

You almost seem jealous of how graceful and pure she looks.

Almost.

You know better; you know that underneath that façade of purity she's as indecent as you. _Especially_ when she's with you. You smile at the thought of waking her up in a pretty indecent way, but you're lazy, and you seriously consider in falling back asleep.

You slowly scoot closer, careful not to wake her up; she doesn't move, therefore you know you'll be able to drape a leg over her and place a hand on her soft waist. She stirs lightly and mumbles something under her breath that you don't really understand, but you don't care. You gently pull the covers up to her shoulders and place a loving kiss on her forehead.

It doesn't take long until you're sleeping again.

* * *

 **I just love to bury these two in cuteness :3**


	5. Glittering Paris

***drum rolls* It's me agaaaain! This next theme was focused on your OTP in a foreign location, and of course I HAD to choose Paris, the pinnacle of fashion and good taste in 20's and the most beautiful place I've ever visited (until now! hehe).**

 **And also this little fic is heavily inspired in the movie Midnight In Paris by Woody Allen, since this movie describes me in a way that seems almost creepily accurate. I just had to include my ladies in that wonderful scene with the carousel party, since I'd love to be there as well, cutting the rug xD**

 **Also, I was watching Anastasia the other day, and my god, that scene when they're all in Paris, singing, I swear to god, this is my favorite scene in animated movies ever… It just sends shivers down my spine.**

 **What can I say? I love Paris in the 20's. :3**

 **Oh, and I should probably put a warning here about the usage of drugs, but don't worry, it's just a quick mention to it!**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

" _My god, it's so wonderful..."_

" _Yeah, sure"_

Roxie smiled widely when she felt Velma's arms suddenly hug her from behind. It could've been just her impression but the brunet's hug felt strangely protective. She wouldn't wonder thou… Being at the top of the Eiffel Tower with someone who was afraid of heights would be normal to expect such protective hugs.

The blonde turned slightly to focus on her partner and she chuckled when she noticed Velma had her eyes closed tightly, her face buried in Roxie's ermine stole, her chocolate brown hair flying around as the cold wind mercilessly struck them. The arms around her tightened their grip on her waist, making her breathless. She tried to ease the grip, but it was useless.

" _Velma, people are staring at us"_

" _Let them stare, I don't give a shit… I just want to get down from this piece of metal"_

" _How can you say something like that? It's breathtaking; you can see the whole city from here"_

" _Yeah, yeah, we can see the whole city without getting up on this goddamn tower, kid"_

Roxie laughed again, hugging Velma back and slowly backing away from the ledge of the tower; maybe it was this that was making Velma so uncomfortable. The brunet walked along with her, her face still buried in the curve of Roxie's neck.

" _Are we getting down now?"_

" _Yes, Vel… It's okay, you can open your eyes now."_

" _Not until I reach the ground, kid."_

And Velma kept her promise, only opening her eyes and releasing Roxie when they were safe on the ground. Nothing could be cuter than the brunet's face, flushed from embarrassment. This surely would give Roxie an endless supply of jokes to tease Velma forever.

* * *

Velma twirled around again for the tenth time since she had gotten into the dressing room; she couldn't believe how gorgeous she looked in that dress and she felt she could stare at her reflection forever.

Clad in the deepest shade of purple silk, embroidered with intricate patterns of sparkling beads that shone in lilac, white, and black that ran along every curve of the dress down to the deep cut in the back, Velma felt positively divine from head – that displayed a gorgeous golden headband – to toes – that were skillfully adorned with black shoes that matched the dress to perfection. She had a hard time remembering when she had felt so beautiful.

Until of course her narcissistic daydream was cut off by Roxie calling her out of the dressing room.

The brunet emerged of the private enclosure only to find Roxie waiting for her in the most breathtaking pearl-colored dress she had ever seen; just like hers, it was beaded from head to toe in floral and colorful patterns, grating shades of yellow and dark gold to the dress. She wore white glittering shoes and a very eye-catching headband that displayed a single cream-colored feather on the right side of her head.

For a second, it seemed that they weren't able to find words to describe one another, but Velma quickly regained her ability to speak.

" _Well, a Chanel dress_ really _makes all the difference"_

It took all the effort in Roxie's body for her not to flush; she never did it in front of Velma. Instead she laughed coyly reaching for the golden bracelet studded with black gemstones on the nearest bench; she took Velma's wrist and tried to concentrate on the clasp rather on the amber eyes of her girlfriend.

" _I never felt so elegant! I wish those dresses weren't so expensive…"_ Roxie pouted, stroking the skin of the brunet's wrist almost unconsciously.

Velma grinned; the kind of grin she had when she was up to something, but she would only say it when she felt like it. She broke contact, only to reach for a pair of white elbow-length gloves, which she gently rolled up Roxie's arms.

" _C'mon Rox, don't be so cheap! Besides, I'm going to give this dress to you"_

Blue eyes shot up in surprise; they glittered before a beaming smile followed. The blonde giggled, covering her mouth with her gloved hands like a teenage girl.

" _You can't be serious! Velma, those dresses cost a fortune, you can't…"_

But she was passionately interrupted by Velma's lips, closing against her owns. She sighed, but quickly broke contact when she remembered where she was.

" _Velma, we're in a Chanel store! People might kick us out!"_

" _Do I look like a give a shit? I'm paying for those dresses anyway, no one will have the guts to kick us out"_

Roxie wanted to protest, but the sight of her partner dressed in gala and the feeling of her arms around her waist was enough to shut her up.

* * *

Champagne flutes garnished with cherries, glittering dresses, a whole band playing the hottest jazz they ever heard, a merry-go-round… Roxie's eyes beamed along with Velma's as they arrived in the open-aired party; it looked more like a fair than anything else, with cotton candy included and people arriving non-stop, shining and wearing exquisite masks. She felt her hand being taken and squeezed tightly before she was dragged by a very excited Velma Kelly; she had never seen the brunet that thrilled before. Her smile was contagious and it matched Roxie's own eagerness to see everything the beaming lights of that Parisian party had to offer. She ran along with her partner, laughing like a child on a candy store.

Midnight, and they were already set with full champagne flutes in one hand and a cone of very fluffy cotton candy in the other. Laughing loudly with the people around them despite the fact of not being even slightly drunk yet.

1 a.m., and they were dancing frantically near the band, creating choreographies on the spot, only eventually tripping due to more champagne glasses added to the count. The crowd cheered and followed the girls' bold steps. They smiled, relishing in the attention they were attracting.

2 a.m., and Roxie had managed to get golden masks for her and Velma. They walked around the party, flirting with any men and women who walked their way. They discovered that the party had much more to offer than just champagne; a couple sniffs of cocaine later and Roxie was seeing everything bursting with color. She grabbed Velma's arm, sinking her gloved fingers on her flesh, not wanting to let go of her. She felt euphoric, like she could dance and laugh for the rest of her life.

The brunet gazed at her partner while she talked non-stop about things she couldn't really understand in the moment; she shifted her gaze to her almost empty glass and smiled. Taking absinthe was the best idea she could've had that night. She bent forward, burying her nose on the point where Roxie's jaw met her neck, feeling the touch of her crystal earring on her skin like it was made of pure ice. She felt everything, and everything was a symphony. She shivered, inhaling the blonde's intoxicating scent deeply. If Roxie protested, she failed to notice.

3 a.m., and they both tried a shot in the carousel. It seemed silly when they first arrived, but now that they were both disheveled, sweaty from dancing, and their hairdos were long gone they couldn't care less about looking silly. They jumped on it, the repetitive movement only aiding to give more surrealism to the experience. They laughed and screamed, barely noticing that the people around them also did the same.

4 a.m., and it started to rain; pouring rain actually. The party however, didn't stop; the band stopped playing for a minute, only to be rearranged under some roof, the music starting to play almost immediately after it. The people didn't miss a beat; they opened their arms and welcomed the rain, soaking their fancy dresses and coats but never stopping the dance. Velma was going down from her absinthe high, but that didn't stop her from catching Roxie in her arms and hug her like her life depended on that. The blonde hugged her back, much calmer now. They smiled, allowing the chilling water to soak them to the bone. It didn't matter; after all, Paris looked prettier in the rain.

5 a.m., and the party wasn't giving any signs that it would stop very soon. Roxie led Velma to a quieter place to ask her about the time. Her feet felt sore, her wet dress clung to the most undesirable places she could imagine, and her eyes felt like they weighted a ton. The brunet wanted to stay a little while longer, maybe dance to one last song…? But she couldn't deny the urge she felt to fall down on a bed and sleep until noon. So she acquiesced to Roxie's wish to go.

6 a.m., and they were crossing the Pont Neuf. It had stopped raining a long while ago, but their wet coats did nothing to warm their bodies in the chilly morning. Their breath condensed against the air and their shoes slipped up and down as they walked, making sure they would have several blisters to tend to at the hotel. If Velma's wish yesterday was to never take off her new purple dress, now all she wished for was to get rid of it and get in the shower. Still, Roxie decided to stop walking.

" _Come on, kid… I wanna get out of those wet clothes"_ Velma whined tiredly, grabbing Roxie by the wrist and pulling her, but the blonde didn't budge.

" _Look Velma, the sun is rising… It's wonderful"_

Velma frowned, wondering how Paris managed to turn Roxie in such a poetic girl. She turned around to actually notice the sun just beginning to rise in the horizon, making the river Seine glitter like it was adorned with millions of jewels; she looked up to see the Eiffel Tower in the distance. She smiled; it actually looked very pretty when she wasn't panicking on top of it. She gently snaked one arm around the blonde's waist, allowing her to rest her head on her shoulder; she sighed, relishing in the little warmth she could take from the girl's body. It was beautiful indeed.

" _I love you, Vel"_

Velma's breath hitched in her throat, making her untangle her arms from Roxie's figure to actually look at her in the eye. She was certain she was hearing things… Or the absinthe was still making effect on her mind, or she was definitely going crazy. Otherwise how could she have heard that Roxie loved her? She wanted to laugh, but the laugh also got stuck in her throat when she saw the girl's baby blue eyes, shining in the sunlight.

" _What?"_ Was all she could muster to say, and she hated herself for that. Was it an effect of the several glasses of champagne she had or had her legs just turn into jelly by hearing Roxie's words?

" _I said that love you"_ Roxie smiled, an earnest smile that made Velma's heart skip a beat.

It was Paris' fault. This damned city made them both hopelessly romantic. Velma was completely certain Roxie would never say those things back in Chicago.

" _I love you too"_ She caught herself saying before she could even consider stopping. She didn't mind, thou. She knew deep down that she wasn't lying.

Roxie blushed. It was absurd; Velma had never seen the girl blush before, but she did, right in front of her very eyes, and she knew that nothing, not even the Parisian sunrise over the Pont Neuf would ever be as beautiful as Roxie, shining in front of her.

* * *

 **Yep, I just had to give Velma a phobia of heights xD it's okay Vel, it's completely understandable, don't worry!**

 **Phew, I put a lot of research in this chappie, I hope it paid off! (Including searching the name of the Pont Neuf bridge, common color pallets used in clothing in the 20's, and the effects of drugs in one's body hahaha)**

 **Man, I loved to write this chapter! Taking my girls to Paris was a wonderful decision hehehe ^^**

 **Anyway, like this chapter? Let me know what you think!**


	6. Inner Screams

**Heey everyone! I'm back! This time with a little piece of angst and some violence (because I wander between extreme fluff to extreme hate in a heartbeat XD).**

 **Anyway, this theme was about "a fistfight", so it's not my fault, it's the challenge's fault hehehe**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

" _Oh, and here's a little piece of advice. Directly from me to you: lay off the caramels"_ She blinks, clicks her tongue and slaps Velma's thigh with her rolled newspaper before turning around and walking away.

" _You are the most disgusting, opportunistic, and selfish woman I've ever met"_ Velma manages to spit out in hate before Roxie goes away.

The blonde turns around again, a look of amusement and spite in her face. She walks towards Velma again, a hint of laugh beginning to form on her lips.

" _Oh, you really got me there! I'm so heartbroken now"_ She says in her sugary voice, leaning towards Velma until she's close enough to her.

Close enough to get hurt.

In a heartbeat, Velma raises her hand, and before she can realize what she's doing, her long nails are already clawing at Roxie's face, sending her tumbling backwards with a whimper of pain. The brunet gets down from the table, ready to strike again; Roxie lifts her arms defensively, but she can't do much. Soon Velma is already throwing her on the ground, covering her with slaps, kicks and scratches. She blindly attacks Roxie, paying attention only to the beautiful pink marks she's printing on her pale skin. Roxie is crying, pleading her to stop, but Velma doesn't listen; she's barely aware of the blonde's hands weakly grabbing her sleeves, and soon she also realizes something else. Blood.

" _I hate… You… So much!"_ The brunet screams between her vicious attacks. There's blood on her nails and Roxie had been forced to curl herself on the ground in order to protect her face.

Velma only stops striking when she's completely out of breath.

" _I hope you're heartbroken now, you little bitch"_

* * *

" _Light's out, five minutes"_

Velma blinks, finally snapping from her daydream; she almost feels shocked from imagining herself being so violent.

Shocked… Who is she kidding, anyway?

She's alone in the common room, sat on top of the table just like Roxie had left her. She knows she has to go to her cell now, or she'll be dragged by some warden, but she can't gather enough will to do so. A droplet of water lands on her forehand and only then she realizes her face is drenched with tears; she'd been crying ever since Roxie exited the room.

She breathes deeply, drying her tears on the sleeves of her black robe. She climbs down from the table, trying to gain control of her emotions again, but something inside her just twists and hurts like a strong heartburn.

She desperately wants to scream.

* * *

 **Ok, so let me confess something; I get so heartbroken in the "I can't do it alone" scene… Just seeing Velma's puppy eyes and the way she feels so lost and abandoned after Roxie goes away… Aaargh, don't get me wrong, I love Roxie, but I hate her in this scene hahaha**

 **Velma deserves a hug and someone to dry her tears.**

 **Anyway, what you guys thought of this chapter? Gimme a little review to tell me what you think ^^**


	7. Nightmares

**Hello again!**

 **This fic is brought to you by my necessity of putting angst in everything I write and also the theme which was "greatest fear"**

 **I've always wondered how the both of them dealt with their murders and how they coped with it, so here's my interpretation of it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Roxie jolts up from the bed, her breath caught in her throat, her eyes wide taking in the darkness of the room. She sobs, tears starting to run across her face; she puts a hand over her mouth to keep quiet and not wake Velma, but the brunet's cool voice rings in her ears.

" _Bad dream?"_

The blonde now realizes Velma is standing by the window; she had failed to notice her figure standing across from her, illuminated slightly by the lights coming from the street below them. The brunet has a cigarette between her fingers, and from this distance, she looks like an illustration from a murder mystery novel. For a moment, Roxie is unable of answering the question; she focuses on her breathing and her sobs, and it takes some moments before she can calm down a little.

When she looks up again Velma is not in the room anymore; she wonders where her partner might be, but then she sees Velma entering the bedroom with a glass of water. She sits down on the bed, and hands the glass to the blonde, who drinks it in large gulps.

" _What happened? Wanna tell me?"_ Velma asks gently, moving some strands of blonde hair away and wiping her forehead. Roxie didn't notice that she was drenched in sweat until now.

" _I… Dreamed about…"_ The blonde starts, but new tears sprout from her eyes and she finds herself unable to say anything else.

" _Come here"_ Velma soothes, taking the empty glass of water from her shaky hands and hugging her shoulders protectively. _"I had a bad dream too"_

" _You… Did?"_

" _Yeah, about that night at the Onyx… When I got arrested… And… Charlie, and Veronica…"_ Velma takes a deep breath, trying to untie the knot she has on her throat. _"When I dream about them I can't sleep anymore, so I just watch the street and the lights"_

Roxie buries herself on Velma's hug, smelling the slight scent of tobacco, her shampoo, and the faint smell of her sweat. She wonders how much Velma tossed and turned before waking up and how she was so absorbed in her own nightmare that she hadn't woke up with the movements beside her.

She trembles when she thinks about her own dream; Fred Casely, shot down and covered in blood in her bedroom floor. The sound of sirens approaching her apartment, the gun in her hand, hot… Burning. She can almost feel the weight of Casely's corpse on her shoulders, she feels powerful and horrible at the same time. She sees in red; she feels death surrounding her as she blacks out and suddenly wakes up. She shakes uncontrollably, holding Velma's waist like her life depended on that.

" _I didn't want to kill him… I would never kill anyone! I don't know what I was thinking!"_ Roxie spurts out without a second thought. It's not that she regretted killing that bastard; it was just…

" _No one ever knows how awful killing someone is until you do it"_ Velma says calmly, like she just had read Roxie's thoughts.

" _I think about this all the time"_ The blonde cries, letting her teardrops fall onto Velma's shoulder. But the brunet quickly pushes her away to look at her straight in the eye. Roxie notices Velma has tears across her own face as well.

" _Fred Casely is dead. Thinking about him won't make you go back in time and fix what you've done."_

Velma's words are stone cold, her voice is controlled, and for a moment Roxie feels a little broken by the treatment, but she knows the brunet's right, and deep down she's thankful for such a straightforward sentence.

" _I guess you're…"_

Before Roxie can finish her sentence she's interrupted by Velma's lips crashing against her own; the kiss tastes like tears but she doesn't mind. She knows it's Velma's way of saying she shares the same fear as her, that she felt the weight of death on her shoulders each minute of each day, and that she is the only person who would ever understand her feelings.

" _Now sleep; it's late and we have rehearsals tomorrow"_ Velma finishes, wiping the blonde's tears with her thumbs.

" _Okay, Vel"_

Roxie spends the rest of the night cuddled up in Velma's arms; this time, there are no nightmares to wake her up.

* * *

 **I love my troubled ladies and I'll protect them from their bad dreams! Ahahaha**

 **Anyway, did you like this little story? Let me know what you think!**


	8. That's No Problem At All

**Hello everybody! It's me, bringing another angsty fanfic to you! This theme was about "broken glass" and the actual broken glass might have a tiny appearance, but it's there, you get the point.**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

5, 6, 7, 8!

The piano started, her heels clicked on the linoleum as she spun, matching her steps in perfect unison with the girl who danced alongside her.

The girl started the song; her voice as chirping as a bird singing in May. This made her stomach churn, because she was about to start the song as well. That's what they had arranged the day before. Velma would always start the first lines of the song, Roxie would follow suite.

She glared at Roxie when they stood side by side, in a tap dance. The blonde smiled at her, but there was nothing innocent about that smile. Velma's nostrils flared.

Roxie did it again: stepping up in front of her to do a series of twirls they had rehearsed some days ago, leaving the brunet in the back with nothing to do aside from following her partner. Velma could feel her heart beat accelerating, but not from the physical exercise. And when Roxie took her hand and threw herself backwards, trusting her partner to hold her securely, Velma just simply let her go.

The girl tumbled backwards, losing her balance and falling on her back, completely dumbstruck. She looked at her partner with disbelief, only to find the brunet with an eyebrow raised, challenging her to say something.

" _What the hell happened here?"_ Their choreographer, Denise, got up from her seat in the audience; her eyes wide with shock and irritation.

" _Velma dropped me!"_ Roxie whined, like a little spoiled kid. She got up, rubbing her now sore ass and shooting Velma a burning look.

" _I didn't do it on purpose!"_ The brunet shot back, her eyes blatantly showing that, yes, she had complete intention of dropping the girl.

The choreographer sighed dramatically in frustration, rubbing her temples before she could focus on the girls on the stage.

" _Fine, let's try this move again, okay? Velma, be more careful this time!"_ She yelled before sitting down to watch.

They repeated the sequence leading to Roxie's dip; the blonde spun towards Velma's waiting hand and took it. A flash in the brunet's amber eyes indicated that she would let her fall again; Roxie tumbled backwards, but not without denting the skin of Velma's inner forearm with her claw-like nails.

Velma hissed, wriggling her arm away from Roxie's grip to inspect the deep pink stripes that were marked on her; she had managed to cut some of her skin. It burned and ached, but it couldn't compare to her irritation and hatred that made her spring forwards with her own nails targeted at Roxie's neck.

" _You little…"_

" _That's enough! If you two can't rehearse without being decent human beings, then I have nothing else to do here!"_

The red haired choreographer stormed out of the theater before Roxie or Velma could do anything; now that they were alone, the silence between them felt oppressive, the tension ready to snap like a string. It was Roxie who broke the silence.

" _Why are you always such a bitch?"_

" _I am a bitch? Look at those marks you left on my arm! Do you know how much make up its gonna take to hide those?!"_ Velma yelled, following Roxie who decided to stomp her way towards the dressing room.

" _I wouldn't have done it if you haven't dropped me in the first place!"_

" _I wouldn't have dropped you if you haven't…"_

" _What?!"_

Velma stopped, feeling the blood run through her veins and her heart hammering against her chest; she knew this would happen sooner or later, she just didn't expect it to happen in their first rehearsal together.

The whole idea of dragging Roxie to a double act with her have always sounded dangerous, and the potential for heated fights and discussions was there since the moment the blonde agreed to join her. She was conscious the girl would bring out the worst in her at every moment, even if she didn't want it, even if she fought with herself with all her might to suppress the deep hatred she felt for Roxie.

" _I wouldn't have dropped you if you just stuck with our agreement!"_

The brunet spat in hate, taking the utmost care in not allowing her voice to strain. The blonde widened her eyes, quickly realizing what that was all about. She smirked fiendishly, but still having a very self-conscious decision of keeping a safe distance.

" _You are afraid, aren't you?"_ Roxie asked; poison dripping from every word.

" _What are you talking about?"_ Velma's eyes beamed with hatred; a lioness, ready to defend herself.

That was it, Roxie was about to dig up Velma's greatest fear. The brunet's heart hammered against her ribs as she was taken aback to her time in prison.

Alone.

Forgotten…

" _You are afraid that I'm going to steal the show… Just like I did back then when I was arrested"_

" _Shut up…"_

Velma felt the noose tightening against her neck as the days passed by and she read daily articles about Roxie, she watched as the flowers in her cell withered, she saw her fame and her only chance of getting out of prison alive slipping through her fingers as that leech Roxie Hart stole all that was left of her.

She felt scared.

She couldn't sleep…

" _Yeah, you're afraid that I'm gonna be the main star and you'll go back to be the forgotten girl who once was famous!"_

" _I said shut up, Roxie…"_

She felt tears sting her eyes as she saw the blonde walk away towards her cell. She had slapped her thigh with the rolled newspaper on her hands, she had called her fat. She had stomped and spat on the routine she had so carefully and thoughtfully created with Veronica. She had humiliated Velma in a way no one had ever done before.

She stripped her of her dignity.

She stabbed her on the back…

" _Well maybe you're right to be afraid of me… Maybe I'm the main star here, and you're nothing but a washed out girl who's hanging onto my fame!"_

" _SHUT UP!"_

Roxie's eyes widened again in shock and fear; she knew it was wise not to push Velma to the limits, she knew she was poking the lioness with a short stick, but she also wanted to know how much Velma could take until she finally exploded. Well, now she had learned her lesson.

Velma didn't know what she was doing until she had grabbed the nearest thing within her reach – in this case, a crystal glass of water – and threw it in the direction of the blonde. Did she really want to hit the girl? She didn't know, but Roxie had been quick enough to duck; the glass shattering on the wall, splashing droplets of water and glass on her back. The blonde covered her face expecting another hit, but all she heard was Velma's screeches.

" _GET OUT!"_ Was all she had to shout before Roxie ran away frantically; her blue eyes wide and watery. The blonde was smart enough to obey, leaving Velma alone.

The brunet shouted, the anger inside her body having no more space to be bottled up. She reached blindly for something, anything on top of the boudoir; this time a case of face powder, and threw it against the closed door. The case opened and the powder filled the room in a cloud of white, but Velma couldn't care less.

She cried.

"There was one business in the world where hate was no problem at all…"

Well, clearly it was.

* * *

 **I wish I didn't make Velma so abusive all the time… Seriously, I wish I could write her as a compassionate and thoughtful girl.**

 **But of course she wouldn't be like this with Roxie on their first days being together xD also, I feel for her, she must have been so scared when she realized she wouldn't get out of jail relying on her fame anymore… Poor thing.**

 **Also, their choreographer gets the name in homage of Denise Faye, their actual choreographer in the movie, and she also played Annie on Cell Block Tango :3**

 **Anyway, what did you think of this little story?**

 **Thanks so much for reading!**


	9. The Shape Of Her Lips

**Hello my darlings! It's been a long while, but I'm finally back! Guess who's finally having their deserved winter holidays? That's right, me! Hahaha I'm so happy about it!**

 **Anyway, this theme was about "a stolen kiss" and I could bask myself in the almighty fluff that I love to bury my ladies in.**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Normally, things wouldn't go like they were going at that particular night.

Normally Roxie would be sleeping by now, curled up on her blankets and lulled with nothing but a nagging feeling of remorse scratching at the bottom of her chest like a very obnoxious animal that she refused to listen to. Normally, Velma would have already left her room by now, not bothering to put something on before strolling nonchalantly to her bedroom while completely naked. She would fetch her own clothes on Roxie's bedroom floor by the morning, not making any comments, not asking any questions; just keep going with her life as if nothing had happened.

Normally, Velma would take Roxie home after a very successful show; she would drive their car like her life depended on that, casting the blonde hungry and predatory looks throughout the whole ride, until they got to their shared apartment – the one that once belonged to Velma – and she would slam the blonde against the nearest wall. The girl would whine and before she could notice, she would be screaming Velma's name for all the neighbors to hear.

Normally, Velma would pin down her wrists, pull her hair, tear the buttons from her dress, dent her thighs with moon-shaped marks from her nails and leave red colored stains of lipstick on her neck, but their mouths would never touch; after months of this same routine, Roxie had every curve of Velma's body memorized like the back of her hand, but the feel of her lips was something the blonde had accepted she would never know.

On the other hand, the bites, scratches, slaps… Roxie was used to it, and they were plenty, and although she tried to convince herself she didn't like those things, she couldn't help but enjoy it every time, because she did the same to Velma, so it was okay. Or so she thought, or at least tried to convince herself it was enough.

This night wouldn't be different; Velma was pressing at all the right buttons in her body, making her squeal in delight, exploring Roxie like she was a well-known map, drawing sighs from her almost automatically. Her eyes were closed as she panted; her breath on Roxie's ear. A second later and the blonde would be arching her back, letting a high pitched scream escape from her throat. Velma wouldn't wait long until the blonde climbed down from her climax, she never did; before Roxie could clear the fogginess in her mind, she would be already alone.

She had her blue eyes still closed when she felt a velvety touch press against her lips. She opened her eyes to see Velma's eyelids, blurry from such close distance; the black eyeshadow smudged in some spots. Her breath hitched when she felt Velma's tongue asking for entrance; for the first time Velma wasn't demanding something, but rather asking gently for permission.

She granted, and sighed when the kiss deepened; she felt a hand running softly against her waist and melted when said hand held her securely against Velma's flushed body. She felt the uneasiness of exploring a new territory; the shape of the brunet's lips, their soft, smooth texture that grazed and played against her own pair of lips, the taste of Velma's tongue, the feeling of her own heart that leapt and thundered against her throat as Velma sucked and playfully nibbled at her bottom lip, their breaths that mingled together…

Sooner than she liked it to be, the kiss was over, and she found herself staring into deep amber eyes.

She wanted to ask what was wrong; why Velma had been so gentle all of a sudden, but she decided to keep herself quiet. After all, she would rather have Velma there with her than spend the rest of the night alone.

" _Can I stay here for a little bit?"_ The brunet asked, getting herself off of Roxie and lying beside her; an arm still wrapped securely around the blonde's bare waist.

" _Yes…"_ Roxie croaked. She cleared her voice, unable to find anything better to say.

Velma smiled; a genuine, rare smile, not those sly grins she would occasionally shoot at Roxie whenever she wanted to piss her partner off. She looked down on the floor, and for a moment, Roxie almost whimpered when Velma's arm left her waist. Fortunately, the contact returned right after the brunet fetched something from the floor; her cigarette case and her lighter.

" _Do you want one?"_ She offered nonchalantly, opening the case and taking one slender cigarette between her elegant fingers.

" _Okay"_

Velma stopped in her tracks to look surprisingly at Roxie, the cigarette secure between her lips; she knew Roxie never smoked, and for a moment she didn't know how to react, but she eventually left a throaty laugh escape her.

" _I wasn't expecting you to accept it… It's actually my last one"_ She showed the empty case to the blonde, closing it with a click afterwards. _"But we can share this one if you want"_

" _Sure…"_ Roxie answered, a small smile graced her lips. She watched as Velma's face glowed with the orange light of the flame and got clouded for a moment as the smoke started to fill the room. She had to admit she didn't quite enjoy the smell of smoke, nor the taste of it, but sharing that cigarette with Velma was something she genuinely wanted to do.

They shared a moment of silence, which was only broken by Roxie's coughs when she attempted to drag the smoke, followed by Velma's stifled laughs at her misfortune. Eventually, the blonde gave up on the whole "sharing" idea, and left the cigarette for Velma to finish. Instead, she nuzzled against her graceful neck, took in the scent of her skin and closed her eyes to bask herself in the brunet's presence, warm and comforting against her. Eventually, she heard Velma's voice, almost whispery in her ear.

" _Do you mind if I sleep here tonight?"_

Roxie straightened herself in order to look at Velma's eyes; she almost couldn't believe what she was hearing. For months all she ever wanted was for the brunet to spend a night with her, rather than just leaving her alone after sex. She never thought she would ever fantasize about having physical affection with someone, but that was the one thing she craved from Velma, and the one thing she thought she would never have from her.

She didn't know how to answer, and the silence was making Velma uneasy.

" _I mean… I can go to my room if you want. We don't have to sleep together if…"_

" _No! Stay."_

Roxie gripped Velma's forearm with an iron grip when she felt the girl had shifted her weight and was ready to leave the bed. She leaned forward and captured Velma's lips in a rather desperate kiss, wordlessly pleading for her to stay. Velma kissed her back, reassuringly, and only when she felt Roxie's grip on her arm loosen she dared to break the kiss.

" _I hope you like being the little spoon, kid"_ Velma smiled, finally putting down her cigarette on the nearest nightstand. She twirled Roxie's body with ease and embraced her passionately. The blonde couldn't help but laugh when she felt the brunet's lips leave a trail of feathery kisses on her shoulders.

" _I love it"_ Roxie murmured, closing her eyes.

* * *

 **Roxie needing affection from Velma might reflect on the needs of the author of the fic, but that's open to interpretation bahahahaha. Poor girl just needs a hug and a kiss :3**

 **Anyway, I wanted to portray their relationship in the early days, with this being their first kiss ever. I think it turned out pretty cute hehe.**

 **Feel free to drop a review, it will make my day!**


End file.
